moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alah'dralar Forest
The Alah'dralar Forest (literally Light of the Hidden), or the Hidden Light Forest, is a vast stretch of forestland located along the northwestern border of Aurore'Danil, Quel'Thalas. It is home to a myriad of rare beasts and creatures. These otherworldly residents take refuge from big game hunters, slavers, and other threats that would do them harm in exchange for their cooperation on a summoning contract to a proven ally. Although the House of Sunrose has several centuries' worth of documentation of their preservation efforts for the flora and fauna of Alah'dralar Forest, as well as their consensual and humane contracts to nurture and employ such creatures, the true age of this ancient tradition is still unknown. It is speculated that this practice could date as far back as just a few years after The Sundering, and due to concurrent investigations of recently restored artifacts could possibly yield results to further support these hypotheses. Geography Lightglade Slumberlight Moonlight Roost Snowlight Mountains Tel'Rethor Nagissa Cave Queldrassil Known Inhabitants Manda Manda is an enormous snake that originally entered a contract with Erithir Sunrose during the Troll Wars, after being rescued as a juvenile by the then young Farstrider. However, his contract was passed on to Hastheron after Erithir's passing, and following Hastheron's death during the Third War, the serpent was allowed to stay within the vast stretch of forestland despite not serving under a currently active contract. Manda currently resides in the Nagissa Cave in Tel'Rethor, awaiting a disciple to come forth and show interest in learning how to summon and fight alongside him. Senya Senya is one of two Arcane wolves, the other being her mate, Feloram. Senya is the mature one of the pair, as she is far more calculating and reserved, and prefers to strike premeditatively and preemptively. She excels in offensive combat, with flexible muscles that grant her great speed despite her large size. Whenever Feloram is in a mood to listen, she coordinates attacks with him on point due to his durability, with her closely following behind him in what is usually a pincer attack. Senja lives with her mate in the Spirit Dens of Slumberlight. Feloram Feloram is the prime consort of Senya, and the alpha male of the wolves of Tel'Rethor. The designated arrogant braggard of the two, Feloram prefers to play by his own rules, though ultimately he will obey his summoner. He is usually the first to launch an attack, followed by his consort in what is commonly a pincer attack. He is quick to anger and possesses the strength to back up his tempestuous emotions. Feloram lives with Senya in the Spirit Dens of Slumberlight. Alythion While technically summonable, no one has yet to locate Alythion in their effort to learn. He was originally passed down the female line of the House of Silverglory, landing to Bellaria Sunrose upon her coming of age ceremony. But upon his release to the headlands of Lightglade after the Third War, he has since then retreated further into the wood and has gone into hiding, Bellaria being the only person to know his true location. She refuses to let others know, her reason being that "only a summoner of enough determination and merit to find him" would be able to control him. The Three Moons WiP. Category:Aurore'Danil Category:Forests Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:House of Sunrose Category:Hidden Beasts